the_aethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Protectors
Planet Protectors is an indie 2-D fighting game published and developed by Ultima Games. It is meant to be a callback to early 90s fighting games, such as Street Fighter II. It will be released for purchase on PlayStation Network (PS4), Xbox Live Arcade (Xbox One), and Nintendo eShop (Nintendo Switch). Plot One day, the President of the United States is warned by an unknown extraterrestrial creature of an immenent invasion of Earth. Desperate, the President makes a state of the union speech to the entire country. During the end of the speech, he announces that anyone who wants to stop this alien menace is free to participate in a fighting tournament in which the winner will lead the assault on the invaders. Here are the top eight fighters left as of now: * A teenager who loves to skate * A bounty hunter for NASA * A weapons expert from South Korea * A retired Navy general * A circus performer with a giant mask * A demon from hell with the form of a young human female * A mysterious man whose face is covered by his red hoodie * A bipedal reptilian creature that understands human speech Protectors * Rese: A sixteen-year-old skater with a spiky hairdo. He is intended to be the "Ryu" of this game, as his moves suggest. His appearance is inspired by Goku (for his hair) and, to a lesser extent, Terry Bogard from King of Fighters and the Lee twins from Street Fighter. He has a cell phone (seen in his pre-fight animation), a skateboard (used in a couple of his attacks), a comb (used in a special move and one of his win animations), and sunglasses (seen hanging from his shirt, and he puts them on during a win animation). * Chateau: An astronaut who works for NASA and chosen by the organization to be an intergalactic bounty hunter for them. Chateau is meant to be the zoner, keeping foes away with different projectiles and keepaway tools. Chateau's appearance is inspired by Samus Aran and Master Chief. Chateau has an arm cannon, which releases energy shots, short range explosions, gunshots, a buzzsaw, and wind shots. During one of Chateau's win animations, it is revealed that Chateau is a woman. (Spoilers!) * Kinlin: A man from South Korea who utlizes a variety of close and long range weapons. He is the quick, combo-heavy fighter. While he looks like another Bruce Lee homage, his special moves (and some pokes) are unique to him. His weapons include shurikens, nunchuckus (also used in a win animation), and a bo staff (also used in a win animation). * Corp: A former general of the Navy, now in his early sixties, yet still physically fit. He is the typical grappler: strong, slow, and has a command grab. I saw a character in a teal naval suit with the sleeves ripped off in a shaving ad in an old GameInforner mag, and that's how Corp was made. His only weapons are his fists and feet, and he sometimes smokes a cigar, especially in a win animation and his intro animation. * Botto: A circus performer who is best known for his oversized clown mask. He is the stereotypical freak character almost every 90s fighting game had. His main inspiration was Mudman from World Heroes. He uses his mask for a lot of his specials (which are charge moves). * Merelith: A demon created by Satan to be in the form of a young human woman. She is the token female. She is inspired by Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers. She has the ability to steal souls, use close range energy flashes, and fly with her wings. * Hoodened: A mysterious figure in a red hoodie whose face (aside from his eyes) are darkened by said hood. He is intended to be the mystery fighter, as well as a defensive oriented one. His main inspirations come from Kenny from South Park, Marvin the Martian, and Absol from Pokemon. His moveset was largely inspired by Street Fighter's Guile. * Krundee: An anthropimorphic repitilian creature who understand (and can speak) English. Aside from being another oddball character, he's also an agile and quick fighter with the potential for making set-ups for juggles. He draws inspiration from characters like Reptile from Mortal Kombat and Wolverine from X-Men. He can spit acid at foes and even use his tail to attack them. * Data (unplayable boss): A computer with a body, arms, and legs. This machine is like a more mobile (and mute) version of KAREN from SpongeBob. It has a laser beam. can do front flips, and uses its hands to generate a plasma field. * Hirakashi (unplayable boss): Leader of the alien invasion and the true boss of the game. There isn't much I can say about his roots. He uses a laser pistol and a head gem that causes a close range field and can either pull foes toward him or push them away. Stages * Skate Park (Rese's stage) * Spaceship Interior (Chateau's stage) * Training Dojo (Kinlin's stage) * Naval Ship (Corp's stage) * Circus Tent (Botto's stage) * Hellish Bridge (Merelith's stage) * Dark Alley (Hoodened's stage) * Swamp River (Krundee's stage) * Factory (Data's stage) * Destroyed Award Ceremony (Hirakashi's stage) * Shooting Range (Target Break bonus game; arcade stage 4) * Art Museum (Sculpt bonus game; arcade stage 8) Bonus Games * Target Break: Targets fly across the screen, and any attack can break them. Break them all for a score bonus. * Sculpt: Use your physical strikes to chip away at a marble block to reveal the sculpture inside. Reveal it in under 30 seconds for a score bonus. Win Quotes Rese * Hey, easy on the hair! I worked so hard to get it this awesome! * Aw man, my skateboard broke! I hope you got money for a new one. * Skating, fighting, kicking your butt. Yeah, this is the life. * How about you study up on my moves before fighting me again? * Should've warned ya. I'm more of a threat than you think. Chateau * You're lucky I don't vaporize you right away. * If you thought that was bad, try fighting the aliens I deal in space. * My arm cannon is a multi-purpose weapon. Remember that next time we fight. * I'm not as masculine as I look in this armor. But that's a story for another time. * They're not paying me enough to do this. Kinlin * Never go into a fight you cannot win. * You wanna fight again? Meh, it's your funeral. * I look like someone famous, you say? You're not the first to tell me that. * Concentrate on your inner strength, and maybe you might win next time. * My speed and agility know no equal! Corp * I haven't had a fight like that since combat training. Man, that felt good. * I'm gettin' too old for this crap. * Guess my retirement is gonna have wait again. * You just got your butt whooped by a former Navy Seal general. * Nothin' personal, kid. Just tryin' to win this tournament. Botto * Ha ha! You still need more training. * Y'know, travelling with a circus can get a bit boring sometimes. * Sorry for scaring you. This mask is part of my routine in the circus. * This is much more fun than I thought. * What was that? I thought you had a bit more spunk? Merelith * I hope you still like me after this. * You're very strong. I like that... * I wonder if your performance in the bedroom is this robust... * Hehehe. What's wrong? Did I seriously hurt you? * Done already? I thought you'd be more spontaneous than that. Hoodened * Don't mess with me. * Go away. * You're not half bad. * Ego and skill are not the same. * Out of my way. Krundee * I'm way stronger than you! * You seem tasty. Too bad you suck at fighting. * I'm gonna enjoy munching on your bones. * You're lucky I already ate before I came. * The way of the animal requires that you let go of any inhibitions. Data * 01010011 01110101 01100010 01101010 01100101 01100011 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01100001 01101011 00101110 * 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101110 00101110 00001010 * 01001110 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01111001 00101110 * 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01110101 01101110 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110000 01110000 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00101110 * 01001000 01100001 00100000 01101000 01100001 00100000 01101000 01100001 00100000 01101000 01100001 00101110 Hirakashi * Now the invasion can commence. * You did well, for an ameteur. * No one can escape my wrath! * I am far superior to you! * Even if you came at me with an army, the result would be the same. Category:Games